No Flirting
by RENT-CATS-Fanatic
Summary: To prove himself to the one he loves the Rum Tum Tugger gives up his reputation as the curious cat but when someone makes it seem like he's cheating he tries to get his loved one back. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**NO FLIRTING**_

"Twenty-four." Rumpleteazer pouted as she sat in the middle of the hide-and-seek playing grounds as Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Alonzo and Mungojerrie continued their search for Mistoffelees.

"Twenty-four what?" Tumblebrutus asked, peeking under an old truck.

"Minutes looking for Mistoffelees."

"You know Tugger's gone too." Alonzo pointed out.

"But he was just here!" Pouncival yelled.

"Yeah, I found him." Mungojerrie tilted his head, thinking.

"Maybe he went _outside_ the hiding area." Rumpleteazer applauded herself. "I'm a genius, a rocket scientist couldn't figure that out." Mungojerrie playfully batted her ear as they all left, hoping Tugger would find Mistoffelees.

_Mistoffelees quietly made his way through the sleeping junkyard. He knew he'd fall asleep sooner or later but he wanted to find a quick snack before heading off to bed. Suddenly he heard a small crash and decided to head over to the area, hoping it was a mouse. As he headed over to the area he suddenly got the feeling that this was a bad idea. He sniffed the air and noticed a strange smell. He couldn't exactly place the smell but he knew it wasn't a mouse. Suddenly he was sent rolling and when he stopped he looked at the red figure standing over him. He knew it wasn't Bombalurina because this smell wasn't hers, but then he heard it. The maniacal laughter that sent shivers down your spine. Mistoffelees looked into the eyes of the figure above him and noticed the eyes showed no emotion and that the figure had a maniac smile. Suddenly it clicked._

"_Macavity." Mistoffelees breathed. Macavity chuckled._

"_Very good Mistoffelees. How are you tonight?"_

"_F-Fine." Mistoffelees tried to be as calm as possible but he knew he was failing._

"_Really, are you nervous? You seem tense." Macavity chuckled again._

"_No, I'm fine." Mistoffelees tried to sound calm but it wasn't working. Macavity lowered his head and nuzzled Mistoffelees' neck. Mistoffelees now realized what Macavity came to the junkyard for and what he was doing. Macavity came to hurt someone, and not just anyone but the cat who stood in his way to overthrowing Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap and becoming the Jellicle leader. Macavity was going to rape Mistoffelees._

Tugger made his way through a maze that Mistoffelees created. Tugger, getting bored of walking, decided to run the rest of the way through the maze. When he reached the end he pounced on Mistoffelees, who had his back turned.

"I got you." Tugger whispered and they landed, Mistoffelees on his stomach on the floor and Tugger standing over him. Mistoffelees shuddered.

"Don't say it like that, you sound evil, and you know how I am about pouncing from behind." Mistoffelees rolled over so he was laying on his back and facing Tugger.

"Sorry, are you _sure_ we're okay here?" Tugger changed the subject as he shifted and laid next to Mistoffelees, who sighed and waved a paw. Tugger looked over at the exit of the maze and saw it close up to create a wall.

"Happy?" Mistoffelees laid on his side so he was facing Tugger and Tugger was facing him.

"When I'm with you I am." Tugger leaned in to get a kiss but Mistoffelees stopped him.

"Wait. What if I'm just like the queens, what if you just get what you want and leave me? I'm not like the queens, I'm a tom and I'm not very stable and-" Tugger kissed him, making Mistoffelees unable to finish his sentence.

"You're not gonna be like that. I promise and I would never hurt you that way." Tugger smiled, a true smile, and his eyes sparkled.

"I don't know." Mistoffelees looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact as much as he could. Tugger sat up, grunting as he did so.

"Okay what do I have to do to prove to you that you're not gonna be like the queens?" Mistoffelees looked at Tugger's eyes for a split second then sat up.

"I don't know. I don't know what you could do."

"I won't flirt." Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger, eyes wide.

"But then you're not the curious cat anymore! I won't let you destroy your reputation you worked so hard for just for me!"

"Come on, let me. It's the only thing I can do to prove myself to you. Please?" Tugger pleaded, putting on a kitten face.

"Fine, two weeks." Tugger thought for a moment before replying.

"The day of the ball would be the last day."

"Exactly, if you can remain faithful until the ball that night I'll believe you. If you flirt, we're done." Mistoffelees stuck out a paw but Tugger pulled him into a hug.

"I won't let you down, I promise."

_**Day One of NO FLIRTING**_

Tugger was walking through the clearing where the ball was held when suddenly something pulled his tail. He jumped and scratched whoever pulled his tail. When he actually looked at who he scratched it was Etcetera, who had a cheek covered in blood.

"Crap! I'm _so_ sorry Etcy. I swear if I knew it was you I wouldn't have scratched you."

"It's okay. It was my fault, I shouldn't have pulled your tail." Tugger pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Mistoffelees ran over to Tugger and Etcetera when he saw them hug.

"What happened?" Mistoffelees eyed Tugger.

"I scratched her, she pulled my tail." Etcetera nodded gingerly touching her cheek.

"Let me see." Mistoffelees gently put one paw on Etcetera's cheek and thought. With a blinding light her scratch was gone but now Mistoffelees had it.

"Thanks Misto!" Etcetera giggled and ran off.

"That's the one thing I hate about that spell. I'm the one who get the injury when I heal it." Tugger gently pulled Mistoffelees' cheek closer to him.

"Man, I scratch deep." Mistoffelees snapped his fingers and the scratch was gone.

"_I_ am a genius." Tugger chuckled.

"Okay genius, I swear I wasn't flirting. I scratched her so I gave her a hug." Mistoffelees nodded and the couple went to Tugger's house.

_**Day Seven of NO FLIRTING**_

"Hi Tugger." Bombalurina smiled seductively as Tugger walked by the tire.

"Hi Bombi." Tugger simply said.

"Wait, no Sweetie, Honey, Doll, Babe?" Tugger shook his head and Bombalurina's jaw dropped. "Why?!" She almost screamed.

"I'm being faithful." Bombalurina laughed.

"_You faithful_? Tugger don't make me laugh, ha ha ha. When you become faithful to someone Teazer will be the queen of England and Macavity will be nice." Tugger growled when Bombalurina mentioned the mystery cat's name. Bombalurina laughed a little longer before stopping herself. "So who's the lucky queen?"

"I'm not telling." Bombalurina pouted.

"Aw, why not? I wanna know!" Tugger smirked, it was so funny when Bombalurina acted like a little kitten to get what she wanted but it wasn't going to work this time.

"Sorry, I'm not telling no matter how much you beg and plead." Bombalurina huffed and went home, determined to figure out who it was.

_**Day Fourteen of NO FLIRTING(Last Day)**_

Tugger was sitting on the tire where Old Deuteronomy was going to sit later that night. Bombalurina bounded onto the tire with the biggest smile on her face.

"What's on your mind?" Tugger kept his eyes glued to the junkyard gate.

"I figured it out!" Bombalurina smiled, proud of herself.

"It took you a week to figure it out?" Tugger chuckled. "No offense but I thought you were smarter than that." Bombalurina's smile faded as she glared at Tugger. "Okay who is it?"

"Me! You're trying to prove yourself to me!"

"No, I'm not. You're close though."

"Deme, Jem, Cassie, Teazer?" Bombalurina started the list of queens.

"No, no, no, no." Tugger replied, still looking at the gate.

"Ele, Etcy, Vicki, Exotica?"

"No, no, close, no."

"I got close on Vicki?" Bombalurina thought for a moment before replying. "I'm lost! A new queen I haven't met yet that happens to be related to Vicki?"

"No." Tugger chuckled.

"MISTO!" Bombalurina screamed, causing Tugger to tear his gaze away from the gate and twitch his ears.

"Yell in my ear, and yes." Bombalurina had on a face of pure shock.

"M-Misto? A t-tom? Wow." For once Bombalurina was speechless.

"Misto's a tom, very good." Tugger teased, clapping. Bombalurina stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up. Come on, you can do _so_ much better than _him_. No offense." Bombalurina crossed her arms, appalled.

"We love each other, that's all that matters." Tugger returned his gaze to the junkyard gate. "And I wanna protect him."

"Are you sure he's not using you for something?"

"He wouldn't do that, that's me." Tugger chuckled. "Well that _was_ me. Not any-" Tugger's sentence was cut short as Bombalurina pressed her lips against his. The two heard a sharp gasp and looked over at the pile of junk above them and saw Mistoffelees.

"I knew it." He whispered and ran.

"Misto wait!" Tugger yelled, running after Mistoffelees. Tugger knew Mistoffelees was a fast runner but his long legs made him catch up and pass Mistoffelees so he was in front. Mistoffelees stopped and started crying.

"I knew you couldn't do it! I knew it but then you stayed true for _so_ long and I believed that this could work. The last day, the _very last_ day and you blew it!" Tugger gently touched Mistoffelees' shoulder but he pulled away.

"Misto, I'm sorry. She caught me by surprise, I swear. I'm so sorry Misto, I truly am." Mistoffelees sniffed and looked into Tugger's eyes, his green eyes turning blue as he did.

"How can I be sure? How do I know you won't do it again? I can't trust you Tugger, I just can't." Mistoffelees wiped his eyes. "The last day, why did you wait until now? I was so happy, I thought we would work but I was wrong."

"Misto, please believe me. Bombi kissed _me_, I didn't kiss _her_. I've remained true to you for two weeks now, that's the longest I've remained true to _anyone_. I really love you, if I didn't we wouldn't be here right now. I'd be off with someone else but I love you so much that I gave up my reputation. I want to love and protect you, please forgive me." Tugger's eyes pleaded but Mistoffelees shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tugger, I just can't forgive you." With that Mistoffelees walked away, leaving Tugger sitting in the middle of the junkyard.

_**The Jellicle Ball**_

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." The queens sang like every year but Tugger didn't seem interested in his song whatsoever. He danced but didn't even flirt and for Tugger that's amazing. He was to concerned about Mistoffelees and was trying to figure out how to prove himself again. Soon enough the music for the ball started and Mistoffelees couldn't concentrate on the music or his dancing, he was too depressed. Tugger led his usual dance with some toms and queens but didn't seem interested at all. When the ball was over all the cats congregated to the tire where Old Deuteronomy sat. Just when he was about to speak the dreaded laughter was heard throughout the junkyard.

"Macavity!" Demeter shrieked and ran over to Munkustrap. Mistoffelees considered running away but he couldn't, he wanted to face his fears. Bombalurina followed close behind as Munkustrap and Demeter ran to the safety of a steel box that was placed in the junkyard a few weeks before. The queens and toms helped Old Deuteronomy get to the safety of the steel box while Alonzo, Tugger and Mistoffelees stayed behind to face Macavity. The laughter was heard again and suddenly Macavity appeared on the tire.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Macavity snickered. "A lion, a tiger, a bear, oh my! It's Tugger." Macavity sneered.

"What do you want Macavity?" Tugger glared at the cat who destroyed Demeter's confidence and locked her kitten-hood in a box and who traumatized Mistoffelees.

"Oh nothing, just my revenge! Ah, Alonzo, I've taken you down once and I can surely do it again." Macavity's face and eyes showed no emotion. It was just his evil smile that sent shivers up your spine. Mistoffelees knew Macavity's expressions too well.

"Get out of here!" Alonzo hissed.

"Are _you_ giving _me_ orders? Last I checked I was older. Mistoffelees could that really be you?"

"Leave." Mistoffelees stood his ground although his head told him to run.

"Not yet, I'm still not finished with you." Mistoffelees tried his best to not show any fear but he knew he was failing miserably. Suddenly Macavity pounced on Mistoffelees and the two were sent rolling across the clearing. When they stopped rolling Macavity was positioned on top of Mistoffelees. "Look familiar?" Macavity chuckled.

"Macavity! Get away from him! Now!" Tugger yelled, growling a little as he did so.

"I can see why you picked him Tugger but I don't understand one thing. Why was _I_ the one to do it? I thought for sure _you'd_ be the one to do it." Mistoffelees gulped, memories flooding into his head.

"What do you mean?" Tugger tried not to panic as he looked over at Macavity and his beloved Mistoffelees. Alonzo decided to run and get Munkustrap, leaving Mistoffelees, Tugger and the mystery cat.

"I'm mean that I was the one who made him so unstable by raping him. I thought for sure that you would be the one to do something like that to him."Mistoffelees' eyes got wide and looked away from Macavity, who was staring at him ever since they stopped rolling, and over to Tugger. Tugger was still trying to look as calm as possible although he knew he looked just as nervous as he felt.

"I'm not like you, Macavity. I would never do that to anyone." Macavity chuckled, dropped his head and nuzzled Mistoffelees' neck, sending more memories into the cat's mind. Tugger noticed that Mistoffelees was shivering and pounced onto Macavity, sending them rolling across the clearing and running into a pile of scrap metal. The pile shifted a little and a piece of scrap metal went tumbling down, landing directly on Macavity. Tugger moved out of the way just in time and saw Macavity get smashed by the metal.

"Man, that was close." Tugger was panting and ran over to Mistoffelees, who was curled up in a ball and shaking. "Misto? Misto it's me, are you okay?" Mistoffelees didn't respond but looked into Tugger's eyes. "Are you okay?" Tugger asked again. Mistoffelees flew into Tugger's arms and started crying.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what it's like to go through that." Mistoffelees sniffed and Tugger gently stroked his back.

"No problem, anything for you."

"I'm sorry." Mistoffelees whispered.

"About what?"

"For not trusting you, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." The couple started purring and headed to the steel box to give the good news of Macavity's death to the tribe. On the way there Tugger noticed that Mistoffelees' eyes were still blue and not the green that they normally were.

"What?" Mistoffelees asked after noticing that Tugger was staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken, that's all. Why?"

"Your eyes are blue, I'm worried."

"I'm fine, really." Mistoffelees tried to smile but he just couldn't.

"Please tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"He said that he thought it was going to be you that would hurt me like that. Why did he think that? Were you going to?!" Mistoffelees eyes got wide and he started crying. Tugger stopped walking and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course not! I'd never to that to you! I wouldn't do that to anyone, it's just sick and twisted and-"

"Humiliating." Mistoffelees finished, wiping his eyes. Tugger simply nodded. "Please tell me the truth. Were you? I heard Alonzo saying something about it to Tumble, it was before we got together. That's why I was so nervous about being with you, not just because of him." Tugger tried not to cry as Mistoffelees talked.

"Yes." He whispered. "I was, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Mistoffelees whispered back.

"Because it was the only way to protect you. Macavity said that if I didn't do it he was gonna do it himself. I told him I would but I could never do that to you. Some how he found out that I didn't do it and went after you himself, I'm sorry." The tears that Tugger held back began to fall. He felt so ashamed of himself. Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger and rubbed his head against Tugger's.

"You wanted to protect me, that was the only way you could. You didn't do it because you didn't want to hurt me. Thank you, Tugger, for not doing it." Mistoffelees smiled and looked into Tugger's eyes, his eyes turning green as he did. Tugger smiled and put his paw on Mistoffelees' cheek.

"That's the color I know." The couple shared a quick kiss before Munkustrap came running over to them. They explained what happened with Macavity and everyone went back to the clearing to find out who was the one chosen to go to the Heaviside layer.

_**The End!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three months after Macavity's death Mistoffelees and Tugger were still hiding their relationship from the rest of the jellicles. Tugger was still trying to be the flirt that he was so famous for but he just couldn't bring himself to be unfaithful to Mistoffelees. The queens started to worry about Tugger and Etcetera always asked him if he was feeling alright. Mistoffelees learned some new tricks and had more control over his old tricks.

"OUCH!" Mistoffelees screamed, sending Tugger running from his comfortable place on the tire to where Mistoffelees practiced his magic.

"What happened?!" Tugger managed to stop before he ran into Mistoffelees, who was hugging himself with a look of pain on his face. "Misto, what happened?! Let me see!" Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger and immediately bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?! I thought you were hurt!" Mistoffelees continued laughing and fell onto the floor, showing Tugger his unharmed body.

"Ha ha you fell for it!" Mistofelees managed to say before he continued laughing. Tugger simply growled.

"It's not funny! I thought you hurt yourself!" Tugger yelled, scaring Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees curled into a ball to protect himself. Tugger, realizing that he scared the shit out of Mistoffelees, inched over to him and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry." Mistoffelees uncurled and laid on his back.

"It's okay."

Tugger?! Misto?!" The couple heard Munkustrap yell. They sighed and made their way to the center of the junkyard. "There you are! Come on Old Deuteronomy has an important message!" Munkustrap took off to the tire and Mistoffelees and Tugger followed.

"Whay can't he say Old D like a normal person?" Mistoffelees shrugged. When they got to the tire, Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the tire and everyone else was in a huge mob(like always) around him.

"Please listen everyone." The crowd became deathly silent as Old Deuteronomy began to speak. "Sadly I don't think I will be here with us much longer. In the event that I do leave this world and move on to the Heaviside Layer, Munkustrap will take my place as leader. Please listen to him as you do me and follow all of the rules that I and previous leaders have set. Follow the rules that Munkustrap set also. I trust that you will be in good hands with Munkustrap and I trust that you all will behave yourself." He smiled at the clan, at all the cocncerned faces of the ones he loved and cared for. "That is all, thank you." Slowly the mob began to move and continue their business. Old Deuteronomy began talking to Munkustrap when it was only Tugger and Mistoffelees left at the base of the tire. The couple slowly started to head to Mistoffelees' human's house.

"I can't believe it, Old D might leave us soon." Tugger whispered. Mistoffelees gently rubbed his head against Tugger's.

"It's okay, everyone has to die sooner or later and we knew Old D didn't have much time left." They barely noticed that they were already in Mistoffelees' house.

"I know but... I never thought I'd have to hear him say that." Tugger shook his head and quickly changed the subject before Mistoffelees could say anything more. "Are we gonna tell anyone about us?" Mistoffelees' eyes grew wide for a moment but he relaxed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want to tell someone? I'd be fine with it if you do." Tugger shrugged, his mane fluffing a bit.

"I was thinking about telling Old D. I'm sure he'd be okay with us being together but I'm not sure on what Munku or Bombi or Vicki or anyone else would say and I'm kind of nervous about what their reaction will be."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If some people aren't okay with us being together then sucks for them, they're just going to have to deal with it." Tugger nodded and started heading back to the junkyard.

When the couple got back to the junkyard, they saw Old Deuteronomy sitting on the tire as usual with a smile on his face while he watched Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, Jemima and Tumblebrutus play tag. Tugger immediately headed over to Old Deuteronomy and Mistoffelees followed.

"Hello Tugger, hello Mistoffelees. How may I help you today?" Old Deuteronomy's soft Chocolate gaze made Tugger feel a little less nervous.

"We wanted to tell you something." Mistoffelees managed to say. He gently nudged Tugger's side with his elbow as if to say "You're going to tell him."

"We wanted to know if you were okay with same sex couples." Tugger finally said, not completely lying but it wasn't what they were going to tell the jellicle leader.

"Well, it's alright with me. As long as two people love each other that's all that matters." Tugger breathed a sigh of relief, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Misto and I are a couple." He said, almost a little to blunt. Old Deuteronomy had a look of shock on his face but it quickly turned into a parental smile.

"Tugger, is that why you haven't been a real flirt lately?" Tugger and Mistoffelees nodded. "Mistoffelees, is that why your magic has been so wonderful lately? It's powered on love, isn't it?" The couple nodded again. "That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you and I give you my blessing. Do you plan on telling the others?" The couple shrugged. "Do you two not speak anymore?" They nodded. "Would you like me to tell them." They nodded again. "Alright."

"Thank you Old D!" Tugger and Mistoffelees said in unison.

"Munkustrap!" Old Deuteronomy called and Munkustrap was there two seconds later.

"Yes, sir?" Munkustrap saluted and Tugger tried not to laugh at his brothers army stature. Old Deuteronomy gestured to the empty floor around the tire and Munkustrap immediately understood. When everyone was there and silent, Old Dueteronomy wasted no time.

"Listen everyone. I want you all to know that Mistoffelees and Tugger are a couple now!" The crowd was silent. Tugger and Mistoffelees carefully scanned the faces of their fellow jellicles. Victoria's face of pure shock turned into a slight smirk, he non verbal way of saying that it was okay with her. Bombalutrina looked like she was going to fall over dead at any second. Munkustrap's eyes were almost to big for his small feline face. Demeter looked almost a little too happy.

"Scary." Mistoffelees whispered so quitely that he himself didn't hear it.

"Does anyone object?" Old Deuteronomy's kind voice turned forceful, indicating that if anyone had something to say they should speak now. He turned to Munkustrap, his eyes still wide. "Munkustrap, what's going through your mind."

"I never thought that Misto and Tugger would ever be a couple."

"Are you alright with it?"

"Of course! As long as my brother's happy then I'm happy." He smiled, his face now relaxed. Old Deuteronomy smiled as well but it faded when he turned his attention back to the crowd of the jellicles.

"Bombalurina?" She moved her mouth but no words came out. She thought of how she had guessed Mistoffelees was the one Tugger was being truthful to but she didn't know they were still together.

"Wow." She managed to say. "That's really cool, I'm glad." She smiled even though she completely lied to the jellicle leader.

Later, after Old Deuteronomy got the opinions of literally everyone in the junkyard, he had a small conversation with Tugger and Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees was very quiet since he heard Alonzo and Admetus snickering about him when they left the clearing.

"So, how did you two realize you liked each other." Tugger pointed to Mistoffelees.

"He said it first." Old Deuteronomy smiled and Mistoffelees smirked and swatted at Tugger's paw.

"Misto? Our shy little Mistoffelees revealed his feelings first?" Mistoffelees nodded, cheeks a bright red. "No need to be embarrassed, Misto, it's perfectly fine. So how did that come along?"

"I've always really liked him but he had such a big reputation as a flirt and going out with queens. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and I told him how I felt. I was so glad when he didn't shun me like I thought he was going to although it did take him a little while to tell me how he felt." Old Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow at Tugger.

"_You_ were shy? The flirt was shy? Who are you and what have you done with Mistoffelees and Tugger?" They all laughed for a minute and Tugger continued the story.

"When Misto told me I was kind of shocked at first because I didn't think he liked me like that. When he left I ran to my human house and screamed like a madman. I was so happy but I didn't have the nerve to say anything. I noticed that he was really shy around me afterwards so I told him how I felt. He started crying but I knew they were tears of joy. We've been together ever since."

"When did you two get together? If you want to tell me that is." Old Deuteronomy smiled at the couple, happy that they were so proud to be together.

"The night before the Jellicle Ball two years ago." The couple said bluntly. Old Deuteronomy's smile grew even wider.

"No wonder why you were so happy that night. What about last year? What happened there? You two seemed so depressed, I was worried." Mistoffelees nervously glanced at Tugger and took a deep breath.

"We had a fight." He said, looking over at Tugger, who slung an arm over his shoulders. "I caught him the day of the ball kissing Bombi. Well he wasn't kissing her, she was kissing him. We broke up but then he saved me from Macavity so we got back together because he proved that he really cared about me." He smiled, tears in his eyes. Tugger gently wiped Mistoffelees cheek and smiled.

"How have you been since then? I heard you had quite a scare before that and then him doing that to you... Are you alright?" Mistoffelees nodded, his green eyes getting brighter. "Tugger, I heard you were the one who had to hurt Mistoffelees in that horrible way? Why is that?" Tugger gulped, he was hoping that Old Deuteronomy didn't ask that.

"Mac knew that I liked Mistoffelees. He said that if I didn't do... that... to him then he would do it himself and tell Misto something horrible about me so that he'd be afraid of me. I was going to but I just couldn't hurt him that way. Somehow Mac knew that I didn't do anything so he..." Tugger's voice trailed off and he started crying. Mistoffelees pulled him into a hug and gently stroked his back. Old Deuteronomy stared sympathetically at the couple, noting that they truely cared for each other.

"I'm sorry Tugger but I believe that you did the right thing, not doing anything."

"I told him the same thing!" Mistoffelees exclaimed.

Bombalurina huffed around the living room of her and Demeter's human home. She was still amazed and upset at what Old Deuteronomy told everyone about Tugger and Mistoffelees being a couple.

"I'm so happy for them! They make such a cute couple and they seem as if they truely love each other! Isn't it great?!" Demeter had been talking about Mistoffelees and Tugger since they got to the house.

"Yeah, it's just great." Bombalurina lied again. She bit the end of her thumb, a nervous habit.

"What wrong Bombi?" Demeter asked, her brownish green eyes glistening.

"Nothing, it's just that... Tugger told me he was" she gulped, "going out with Misto but I still can't believe that they're together. I thought for sure they would've broken up by now." She continued biting on her thumb but Demeter could still understand what her sister was saying. "Maybe I just hoped they would've broken up."

"What do you mean? You should be happy for them."

"I know I should be happy for them but I mean that maybe I want Tugger to be single again so I can flirt with him and he can flirt back. Now that he's with Misto he doesn't flirt anymore."

"He's trying to be faithful and by doing that he's proving himself to Mistoffelees. Maybe you would do the same thing if you truely loved someone." Demeter slunk upstairs to her room before Bombalurina could reply. She sighed and dropped to the floor, hoping to The Everlasting Cat that it was all just a dream.

_Mistoffelees shifted over to Tugger and gently tapped his shoulder. Tugger turned around, a big smile on his face since he was just laughing with a group of toms._

_"Hey, Misto! What's up?" Tugger was still smiling but Mistoffelees couldn't see because he was staring at the floor._

_"Can I talk to you alone for a second?"_

_"Sure!" Tugger gently took Mistoffelees wrist and pulled him away from the group and onto the tire. "What's on your mind?" Mistoffelees hesitated for a minute before replying._

_"I... I really like you, Tugger. I mean... I love you." Mistoffelees continued looking at the ground but he looked up for a split second to see Tugger's reaction. Tugger opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of what to say. Finally he managed to say something._

_"Oh." Not exactly what he wanted to say. Mistoffelees looked hurt but he managed to smile at Tugger before he left. Tugger took off to his human's house when Mistoffelees was out of his sight. As soon as he entered the house and screamed._

_"YEEEAAAHHH!!" He screamed his happiness to the Heaviside Layer. When he finished screaming he paced his house, wondering about how and if he should tell Mistoffelees how he felt. He was in to much shock to tell Mistoffelees how he felt when he first told him and he felt bad for not saying anything when he say the hurt look on Mistoffelees' face._

_The next day Tugger was sitting on the tire and Mistoffelees sat next to him, looking intently at the junkyard gate._

_"What's up with you?" Tugger asked, his tone making it seem like he was mad. Mistoffelees winced._

_"Nothing." His voice was a little shaky. "The gate looked lopsided so I came over here to see if it was." Tugger stared intently at the gate as well._

_"Is it?" He asked, carefully leaning over Mistoffelees, who shrunk so he wasn't touching Tugger._

_"A little. I gotta go." Mistoffelees slid out from under Tugger and darted out the gate._

_Almost a week after Mistoffelees told Tugger how he felt and almost a week of shy Mistoffelees Tugger finally got the nerve to tell Mistoffelees how he felt. Tugger bounded over to Mistoffelees, who was sitting on the tire, and plopped down next to him._

_"Misto, I have something really important to say." Mistoffelees turned to Tugger. "I love you!" He said it like he truely ment it, which he did, and Mistoffelees knew it ment it also. His eyes started to water and soon the tears were streaming down his cheeks but Tugger knew they were tears of joy and happiness._

Tugger rolled over in his sleep, smiling. Mistoffelees sat next to him and smiled. Tugger only smiled in his sleep when he was dreaming about how the two got together.

Bombalurina sat on the tire the next day, biting the tip of her thumb. Demeter walked by with Munkustrap and Cassandra and Alonzo ran across the clearing. Pouncival and Jemima were playing tag and Tumblebrutus and Etcetera were talking about how stupid humans were. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Coricopat and Tantomile were chatting about twins genetics and Victoria and Plato were sitting in the oven together. Everyone seemed to have a mate except for Bombalurina. She couldn't even flirt because everyone was taken. She sighed and continued chewing on her thumb. Tugger bounded up to her and sat down next to her.

"What's up Bombi?" He asked, not noticing her chewing on her thumb.

"Nothing much. Where's Misto?"

"He had to go to the vet today. Poor Misto." Bombalurina laughed in her head.

"Just a check up?"

"No he has to get a shot." Bombalurina laughed again, this time out loud. Tugger glared at her. "That's not funny." Bombalurina realized she laughed out loud and she quickly stopped.

"Sorry." Bombalurina chewed on her thumb even harder, leaving teeth marks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She shrugged. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I'm the only one single, I thought I would settle down with you but I was wrong and now I'm all alone." Tugger pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I love Misto. We had a thing once but we couldn't trust each other, remember?" Bombalurina nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt you but we couldn't work and I proved myself to Mistoffelees even with you... you know." Bombalurina nodded and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put pressure on you, but I understand why you love him so much." They smiled at each other and then turned their attention to the junkyard gate. After about twenty minutes of staring at the gate Mistoffelees limped inside and over to the tire.

"Hi Sweetie!" Tugger said kittenishly. Mistoffelees glared up at him.

"Hi." He said blankly.

"Hi Misto." Bombalurina smiled.

"Hi." He said again.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? The vet isn't that bad." Tugger gently pulled Mistoffelees onto the tire.

"I hate shots." He groaned and sat in Tugger's lap. "Because I'm so little they hurt like hell." Tugger gently wrapped his arms around his mate. Bomablurina, feeling like a third wheel, left and went home.

"The hills are alive!" The television sang but Tugger and Mistoffelees really weren't paying attention.

"So what did you get a shot for?" Tugger asked, carefully rubbing the place where Mistoffelees got his shot.

"It's a flu shot or something like that." Tugger made a disgusted face.

"Ew flu!" Mistoffelees laughed.

"I thought you wore the pants in this relationship." Tugger stuck out his tounge and Mistoffelees swatted at it. Tugger was just about to pounce on him when the cat door sprang open and a silver flash went by. The flash stopped in front of the couple and it turned out to be Munkustrap. His face was very solemn.

"I'm sorry to say that Old Deuteronomy has passed on to the Heaviside Layer." As quickly as he came Munkustrap left. Mistoffelees let out a long sigh and Tugger bit his lip, trying to keep his tears back. Mistoffelees pulled him into a hug adn Tugger let his tears flow out of him like a waterfall. Mistoffelees let him cry into his shoulder for half an hour. Finally Tugger released Mistoffelees and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that." Mistoffelees smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, I know how it feels to lose your father." Mistoffelees quickly kissed Tugger's nose. Tugger looked up from rubbing his eyes and smiled.

"I just hope he didn't suffer while he died."

"I'm sure he didn't." Tugger sniffed and flopped onto the floor. mIstoffelees stood over him and studied his face. He's never seen Tugger so depressed. Tugger opened his eyes and stared into Mistoffelees' eyes.

"What?"

"I've never seen your eyes so puffy before, so sad and lonely." Tugger closed his eyes and sighed. "You look sexy! Not that you didn't before but it's a softer kind of sexy." Tugger smiled and opened his eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Two weeks after the late jellicle leader passed on, everything was somewhat back to normal. Munkustrap took on his role as Jellicle leader and appointed Alonzo as protector. Tugger was very distant and Mistoffelees couldn't do anything to make him come back around. He tried to have conversations, do magic for him and tons of other things that Tugger loves but he felt ignored. Tugger didn't respond during conversations and didn't pay attention when Mistoffelees did magic. Mistoffelees talked to others and showed others his magic tricks. He loved being with people but it hurt him that Tugger didn't seem to care. Tugger lost his father, he understood that, but Munkustrap moved on and Mistoffelees was still social when his father passed away. During their conversations he tried to tell Tugger how he felt but Tugger seemed to be lost in a whole other world. He was across the universe and Mistoffelees couldn't find him.

"Misto? Are you okay?" Victoria asked when she noticed Mistoffelees laying on the tire like a black lump. With the death of Old Deuteronomy she hoped he wasn't thinking hard about their father.

"I'm okay, I just feel so alone." Victoria held her breath and waited for her brother to continue. "Tugger's been ignoring me lately and I feel like he's not listening when I try to tell him how I feel." He sighed. "He's to depressed to listen." Victoria gave him a hug and smiled.

"Maybe if you know some sense into him he'll listen." They smiled. "You want me to talk to him?"

"No I'll talk to him myself." With that Mistoffelees went to Tugger's human house. When he arrived he saw Tugger laying on his back in the living room, staring at the ceiling. Mistoffelees stood over him.

"Hi." Tugger said, the first thing he said for two weeks.

"Hi, are you okay?" Tugger shook his head. "I know it's hard, really I do, but I feel like you're ignoring me." Tugger noticed for the first time in two weeks that Mistoffelees' eyes were crystal blue. Tugger's eyes grew wide in amazement. He didn't remember much about the last two weeks, only that he was at home the whole time. He didn't remember talking with Mistoffelees or cuddling with him or watching him do magic. Mistoffelees' eyes were watering. "I really love you and I want you tobe happy but I feel like I can't make you happy if you ignore me." The tears started to stream down his cheeks and his crystal blue eys went gray, a sign of frustration and lonliness. "I love you Tugger." Tugger sat up and pulled Mistoffelees into a tight hug.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry that I've ignored you and that you feel this way. I really love you! I promise I won't ignore you anymore, I promise." The two shared a long passionate kiss. Tugger stared into Mistoffelees' eyes and they changed to an emerald green.

Tugger and Mistoffelees trotted into the junkyard with big grins on their faces. Bombalurina waved to them from her place in Mungojerrie' lap (Tanomile was with Admetus), Munkustrap was lecturing Pouncival that it wasn't funny to yell Macavity's name even if he is dead and Alonzo was practicing his fighting skills with an old punching bag. Tugger and Mistoffelees caught up with each other, a lot can happen in two weeks. Everything seemed to be in balance and even though Old Deuteronomy was gone they all lived their lives with all the love, care and lectures that they will ever need.


	3. Chapter 3

"Start when you're ready, ok? We have all night." Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees nodded, rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

"It was almost a year ago." Mistoffelees started. "It was at the ball that year, right when it ended. You came up to me when everyone was leaving and you thanked me for saving old Deuteronomy..."

_"Hey Misto!" Munkustrap called, catching the little tom before he left the junkyard._

_"Hey Munku, what's up?"_

_"I just, uh, wanted to thank you for saving Old Deuteronomy. If it wasn't for you I don't know what we would've done." Munkustrap seemed flustered and Mistoffelees chuckled._

_"No problem. No offense but I don't think you're ready to be leader yet." Mistoffelees chuckled again. "Are you ok? You seem... nervous." Munkustrap froze._

_"Nervous? I'm not nervous? What gave you that idea?" Munkustrap asked. Mistoffelees could easily see the red in Munkustrap's cheeks._

_"What's wrong? Come on talk to me, please?" Mistoffelees asked, his eyes turning a golden brown color. Munkustrap noted that the color looked nice on Mistoffelees._

_"Uh, I don't know. I think I'm just tired, I mean I did alot tonight and-"_

_"Munkustrap. Tell me." Mistoffelees said rather forcefully._

_"Promise not to laugh at me?" Munkustrap asked._

_"Of course, and I won't tell anyone and I won't hate you forever no matter what." Mistoffelees answered, getting all of Munkustrap's questions that were floating around in his head answered at the same time._

_"Ok." Munkustrap took a deep breath before continuing. "I... I, uh, jeez. Misto, I love you." Munkustrap watched the color in Mistoffelees's eyes change from golden brown to a mixture of colors. It almost looked like a rainbow._

_"W-Wow." Mistoffelees said. His eyes turned a bright green color, proving to Munkustrap that he wasn't upset or angry with him._

_"It that a good wow or a bad wow?" Munkustrap asked, almost dreading the answer._

_"A good wow. I never thought you'd say that to me."_

_"I-I understand if you never want to speak to me again and I understand if you just want to be friends and I-" Munkustrap was cut off by Mistoffelees's lips crashing into his. When the little tom pulled away both of their faces were a bright red color._

_"I love you too." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap breathed a sigh of relief._

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

_The two toms were one of the greatest couples. They spent almost every waking moment together but Mistoffelees was missing one day and nobody had seen him since the night before. Munkustrap was worried about his love._

_"Misto?" He called as he searched every inch of the junkyard. His voice echoed back as a reply. He went deeper and farther into the junkyard and with every step his worry grew. "Misto?" He called again. He listened and heard soft crying. Munkustrap followed the sounds and quickly found Mistoffelees laying curled up in a ball. "Mistoffelees are you ok?!" He asked, kneeling down next to his lover and pulling him into his arms._

_"T-Tug-Tugger and M-Mac. They-They-" Mistoffelees burst out crying again before he could explain but Munkustrap didn't need for him to continue._

_"Ok, it's ok. Calm down." Munkustrap whispered, gently stroking Mistoffelees's ears. "Want me to bring you to Jenny?" He asked. Mistoffelees trembled and nodded. Munkustrap quickly picked up Mistoffelees and headed over to Jennyanydots's den._

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

_"Is he going to be ok?" Munkustrap asked as Jennyanydots came out of the room Mistoffelees was in. She nodded and Munkustrap sighed, sinking back into his chair._

_"He'll be fine but I'm afraid he might suffer some emotional damage." Jennyanydots explained, sitting next to Munkustrap._

_"Well that's understandable." Munkustrap said. Jennyanydots nodded._

_"He wants to talk to you." Jennyanydots said. Munkustrap flew out of his chair and ran into Mistoffelees's room, slamming the door behind him. Munkustrap saw Mistoffelees jump as the door slammed._

_"Sorry!" Munkustrap said, racing to Mistoffelees and pulling him into a hug. "Jenny said you wanted to talk to me." Munkustrap was panting slightly and Mistoffelees quickly scooted over to make room for Munkustrap to sit on the bed._

_"Yeah. Munku I... I don't know how to say this so I'm going to put it plan and simple." Mistoffelees said, his eyes a deep blue color._

_"Misto? What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked, taking Mistoffelees's hand in his._

_"I'm going to erase your memory." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap's eyes grew wide and Mistoffelees let the information sink in before he continued. "I really don't want to do this but I think it's the best-"_

_"Why?" Munkustrap interrupted._

_"Because," Mistoffelees sniffed, "I don't want you to worry about me anymore. I don't want what happened to me happen to you." Mistoffelees sniffed again as the tears slowly slid down his white cheeks. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Munkustrap's eyes were still wide._

_"No." The protector shook his head, tears started to fill his eyes. "No, Misto, please. Nothing's going to happen to me and nothing is going to happen to you again. I promise." Munkustrap said, his tears now falling._

_"I don't want you to get caught in this. What happened to me was my fault and I don't want you to worry. I already talked to Jenny and-"_

_"No!" Munkustrap yelled, interrupting Mistoffelees. "No I won't let you!"_

_"Please just listen to me!" Mistoffelees yelled back. "I'm sorry. I'm just really... I'm not myself right now. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry." Mistoffelees said. He leaned over to Munkustrap and the two shared and passionate, and final, kiss. Munkustrap passed out and Mistoffelees cried over Munkstrap's relaxed body._

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"That's what happened?" Munkustrap asked and Mistoffelees sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I never ment for any of this to happen, I just... I loved you." Mistoffelees cried and Munkustrap pulled him into a hug.

"So this is why we have the rule?"

"Yeah."

"But you and Tugger are so close now."

"He felt horrible after I told him what I had to do and he said that Mac threatened to kill him if he didn't come after me." Mistoffelees sniffed again. "I'm so sorry. Old Deuteronomy created the rule because he was afraid something like that would happen again."

"So you were my first tom?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the ground. He hadn't looked at Mistoffelees since the little tux started his story.

"Yeah." Mistoffelees sniffed. "I-I could... Nevermind."

"You could what?" Munkustrap asked. "Tell me, please."

"I could give you back your memory." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap finally looked up at Mistoffelees, who's eyes were a sky blue color.

"Do you want me to have my memories back?" Munkustrap asked. Mistoffelees leaned close to Munkustrap and kissed him. Suddenly thoughts came flooding into Munkustrap's brain. He remembered the day he found Mistoffelees and brought him to Jennyanydots's and he remembered the day when he finally told Mistoffelees how he felt and he remembered the final kiss Mistoffelees gave him before his world went blank. This kiss was like a continuation of the last kiss he ever got from Mistoffelees. The little tux pulled away and blushed.

"Munku?" He asked. "Say something."

"Wow." Was all Munkustrap could say. Mistoffelees chuckled.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Mistoffelees smiled and with that the two returned to the junkyard.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

Everything was all alright now that the rule was dropped. Mistoffelees and Pouncival were almost too happy and Munkustrap and Alonzo had a few in depth talks about the past events with Mistoffelees. Tugger was still the flirt but he gladly widened his flirtation to more than just queens and Old Deuteronomy was happier now that all of his children were happy.

Nothing could've ruined this most perfect of moments and surprisingly, nothing did.

_**THE END**_


End file.
